


Unexpected bundle of joy

by Stiiliinsski



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Unplanned Pregnancy, alternate universe-clarke is a cook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiiliinsski/pseuds/Stiiliinsski
Summary: (Not written in 1st person)My name is Clakre Griffin. I am 21-years-old. And I’m pregnant.Let me explain.One night, I got pissed drunk and slept with Bellamy Blake, who is a completeand utter idiot.So now, on top of morning sickness, constant cravings for food I’d never even consider eating before all of this I am stuckwith him and his insufferable fiancee.Oh, the joy.(Not written in 1st person)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! If you do please like, comment and subscribe!  
> I do not own any of the characters.

_My head is pounding._

That was the first thought that floated to her mind when she woke up. She opened her eyes with a groan. Looking around she couldn't see much. The lights were turned off and she was thankful for it. Judging by the silhouettes she could make out in the dark she was most definitely not in her room. How lovely. She pulled up the thin cover that was placed over her, touched all over herself and, what a shocker, she was naked.

„Oh, Clarke, where did you leave your brain last night? “ she mumbled, hitting herself lightly on the forehead.

Small digital clock on the nightstand informed her it was ten in the morning. She was late. She grabbled over the cold flat surface with her hand, hoping to find my phone.

She let out a sigh of relief when she grabbed her Samsung Galaxy A5.

She could hear a person breathe next to her. Gratitude floated over her because they weren’t snuggling, that was the last thing in the world she needed.

Her phone faintly light up the room as she unlocked it. She could see her clothes on the floor. Slowly, she got up, leaving the cover behind. It was too dark. Even if, _Ben, is his name Ben?,_ woke up he wouldn't see anything. Well, obviously not anything he hasn't seen before. Oh this sucks. This sucks so bad! How could she have been so reckless _?_ She pulled on the black and white striped dress on. She couldn't find her panties. Lovely.

She closed her eyes and turned to face the bed.

_Please at least be hot. Please be hot._

She repeated the mantra in her head.

Slowly, she opened one eye. Sigh of relief fell from her lips when she saw the guy sleeping in the bed.

He was indeed handsome. At least from what she could see in the faint light her phone casted. He was lying on his stomach, his head turned so he was facing her. He was tall. White sheet placed over him was covering only the lower part of his body. His left arm was lying on the pillow above his head. His mouth was slightly opened, quiet snores the only sound coming from the sleeping man in front of her. If she were to guess, she'd say he's around her age. Maybe a couple years older. His dark curls were a mess.  And suddenly pictures from last night foggily popped in her mind.

_His lips on her neck. Her fingers in his hair. His name falling from her lips._

She shook her head, dismissing the memory.

She turned around and quietly walked to the door. She picked up her small purse that was, surprisingly, neatly placed next to it. She pressed on the handle and pulled, grimacing when it made a squeaking sound. She walked out of the flat as fast as she could.

Cringing at the sun when she walked out of the building, she looked around her purse for her sunglasses. Placing them on her head, she started her walk of shame towards the bus stop that was on the other side of the road.

When she finally sat on the seat in the vehicle she let out a sigh of relief, happy that she'll never have to see the handsome stranger again.

Oh, how wrong she was.


	2. Shocking news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Are you sure?“ he questions, finally regaining his voice. He slides down to the floor next to her.  
> „That I'm pregnant?“ she answers his question with a question. She’s confused. Of course, she was sure. She wouldn't come here, making stuff up.  
> „No, that I'm the father.“ He retorts and she looks at him, mouth wide opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters!  
> Text in Italic is Clarkes thoughts!  
> Please read end notes to find out about extra scenes from the story!

„I fucked up.“ Clarke announced, sitting down in the chair across her best friend.

„You're late.“

„I know, I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault. It's my fucking up's fault!“ she said innocently, her blue eyes wide open.

„Oh, this is gonna be good.“ Wells laughed, pushing a vanilla cappuccino in front of her. „Spill it.“

„I love you.“ she said, sipping the drink he bought her. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't cold. It was perfect. „This cappuccino is the best thing I've drank in my entire short life.” She mused, closing her eyes and savoring the taste.

“So, back to why you were late.“

Clarke stopped talking for a few seconds, looking Wells straight in the eye, raising the tension. She lowered her voice.

„I slept with someone.“ she whispered.

His eyes widened.

„Well, finally! Can I get some champagne over here?“ he said loudly and couple of people looked over at them. She reached over the table and slapped his arm.

„Wells, shut up!“

„What? It's about time! You and Finn broke up when?“

„Eleven months ago.“ she mumbled, her eyes suddenly going sad, meeting the tiled floor.

„And you said yourself you haven't had sex for the last, what month and a half, of your relationship.“

„Yeah, but Wells, I wasn't supposed to just get drunk and _do it_ with some random guy!“

„But you did.“ He said, smiling lightly at her, „And you can't change it. It's water under the bridge. Don't beat yourself up over it. Did you have fun?“

„Yeah, I guess.“ she said, biting her lip. She started tracing patterns over the table anxiously.

„Stop it.“ Wells put his hand over hers, stopping the movement. „No, need to feel guilty.“

„I don't. I'm not.“

„Liar.“

„Fine. I feel guilty. I don't do stuff like this. I don't sleep around. I don't—

„And you're not sleeping around now either. You need to loosen up a little. This happened once. Once. And it's fine. And if it happens again it will still be fine.“

„ _I don't even know his name._ “ she hissed, quietly, leaning in a little towards him, her forehead wrinkling.

„What?“

„I said, I don't even remember his name.“

Wells looked at her, his eyes widening a little, his lips forming a small ‘o’. And then he started laughing. She stared at him, not amused. His head was thrown back as he laughed full-heartedly.

„This is not fun Wells.“

„Wells.“

„ _Wells stop laughing._ “

„I'm sorry, but you have to admit this is funny.“

„Well, I'm not laughing.“

„Oh, c'mon. Not even a smile. I mean, you forgot that poor dude's name. This is golden.“

„I think it was Ben.“ she said cracking a smile. „God, this is so bad!“

„Clarke, seriously, what's the worst thing that could happen?“

 

**_Four weeks later_ **

„Clarke? Where are you?“ loud voice reached her and she groaned, placing her head on her hands that were currently resting on the toilet seat.

„Bathroom.“ she yelled, or at least tried to yell but just then  another wave of nausea hit her and she sat up, emptying her already empty stomach in the white bowl.

„Shit, Clarke, again?“ Wells said, walking in just as she wiped her mouth with toilet paper.

„It's nothing, Wells, I promise. I just caught a small flu. It's gonna pass in a few days.“ she stood up, her best friend placing his arm around her as she walked to the sink.

She looked terrible.

Tired eyes looked back at her from the mirror. Her skin was pale and glistening with beans of sweat. Bags under her eyes looked horrible and her hair was a mess.

„This is not nothing. You've been throwing up for a week and a half, Clarke. That's not normal. You need to see a doctor. Seriously, I'm worried.“

„I'm telling you, it's nothing.“ she mumbled, her mouth filled with foamy toothpaste. „Besides, all my doctor is gonna say is that I've caught a flu and I need to drink lots of water, lots of herbal tea and keep a diet 'till it passes. And if I go there I might catch something more serious. I'm not risking it.“

„You need to promise me, right now, that you're gonna see a doctor if this doesn't stop in two days.“

„I promise.“ she said, mouth filled with toothpaste. „Now, go. You're gonna be late for your class.“

„I'm worried, Clarke.“

„There's nothing to be worried about Wells.“

„Love you.“ he said with a sigh, kissing her cheek and leaving.

 

She went through her closet with a frown on her face. It was filled with clothes she never wore, yet she was standing in front of it not knowing what to put on. She needed to clean it up a bit. Take out all the stuff that she doesn’t wear and take it to charity. Also, she needed to go shopping. It's been ages since she's bought a new pair of shoes or jeans.

Her eyes wandered over the clock on the wall and she quickly pulled out the first jeans that came under her hand. Finding her favorite white button up shirt, she threw it on and hurried out of the apartment. She grabbed her bag from the dresser in the hallway and took her car-keys before locking the door behind her.

She hopped in her car. She got it when she finished High school. She never wanted to go to university. Her true passion has always been cooking. Since she was little she always helped her mom in the kitchen. Passion for cooking runs in the family. It might skip a generation, though cos her mom has never been too good at it. Her grandparents opened a small restaurant back in their days. Since then it has grown and grown and now she’s the one running it. And it's going really good. In fact, business has been so great in the past few years that for the last couple of months they have an opened door Sunday. Every Sunday people can come in and order from the special menu what they'd like to eat and don't have to pay. It's been her grandmother’s dream ever since she was little and now Clarke could make it happen. So, she did.

She walked in the restaurant and the smell of fresh bagels filled her senses. She smiled and walked behind the counter, greeting Hannah.

„Hi, Hannah. Sorry I'm late.“

„You're the boss, honey. You're the one setting the rules.“ She smiled kindly at her. She returned the smile before grabbing an apron.

„Yeah, that's why I should be the first one here and not the last one. I threw up this morning again. That's why I'm late.“

„Clarke, you should really go see a doctor.“ Hannah is her mom's best friend. She started working in the restaurant shortly after Clarke was born. She helped her mom a lot with everything when she couldn't manage. She's like a second mother to her.

„I am fine. I really am. I've probably just caught a flu or something. It's not a big deal.“

„I don't know honey, but you should really go get checked out.“

„If I don't get better in a few days, I will. I promise.“

Wednesday's usually aren't that busy. A lot of people do come in, but they always have time to sit down and take a break. Not today. First a group of students from Poland came in for breakfast. They were on an excursion and with a couple of customers here and there they were full. Of course, she’s not the one to complain. The more, the merrier, as they say. By noon, she had to go to kitchen and help out. Carl, their main cook, takes over the kitchen on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. She takes over the rest of the days and every two weeks they switch. She was so busy the entire day that she didn't even have time to check my phone.

At the end of the day, when she finally sprawled over the couch she took her phone. A small signal showed her that her period was late. It's been a week and a half. She’s had her suspicions but she was still hoping that maybe they were wrong.

She stood up. Her legs were shaking, threatening to buckle under her weight as if they were someone else’s and not her own. She walked to the bathroom in a daze, saying 'hi' to Wells as he entered the flat, just passing him silently when he asked what was wrong. She couldn’t speak. Her throat felt as if she swallowed a handful of ember, burning her every time she tried to speak.

She took the test from her bag that she’s bought three days ago when the thought first occurred to her. She walked to the bathroom, once again ignoring Wells’ worried inquiries. She closed the door behind her, muffling his voice. Her ears were buzzing, she could feel her blood rushing through her. Everything she did after seeing that she was late, was mechanical. She felt like a robot.

Now she could only wait,

 

Five minutes passed and she still couldn’t make herself look at the test. She sat on the toilet seat and stared blankly at the wall.

„Clarke?“ Wells asked  through the closed door after knocking, „Clarke, what's wrong?“

„I think I might be pregnant.“ she managed to answer after a long silence.

„ _What?_ “

„Well, it's possible you know. I have slept with a guy in the last month and I haven't had my period since. And I've been throwing up every morning and yesterday, Wells, yesterday I had to run to the bathroom after Carlo showed me the pasta he made. You know how much I love his pasta, Wells. You know it's my favorite food in this entire world. I just love it. It melts in your mouth and the smell, gosh, the smell is amazing.“

She was rambling. She always did that when she was nervous.

„I'm coming in.“ Wells said and opened the door slowly.

She was sitting on the floor, her back leaning on the tub. She was staring at the wall across, her eyes not moving from one spot. Wells sat down next to her and took her hands in his.

„And my boobs. My boobs hurt so much! Like right now, this bra is killing me! I just want to rip it off.“

„Clarke.“

„I can't have a baby. I can't, Wells. I won’t be a good mother. At least not right now. I was supposed to fall in love, get married and _then_ have children. I'm not ready for this.“

„ _Clarkie.”_ he said her name loudly, using the nickname he used when they were little, trying to snap her out of it. _“_ Breathe.“

Finally, he managed to get her to look at him. She breathed in and out, following the movements he was showing her. She could feel the tears pool in her eyes. Her vision became blurry and suddenly she couldn't make out Wells’ face anymore. Loud sob wrecked through her body and she collapsed in his arms. He cradled her, holding her close to him. He started singing quietly in her ear.

Two years ago she used to have nightmares every night. Every single night she woke up screaming, covered in cold sweat. And every night Wells would come in her room, lay next to her and would sing to her 'till she fell asleep again. That was the only thing that would calm her. His voice, that wasn’t even that good, but was instead _so familiar_ , was the only thing that could keep the nightmares at an arms length.

It was good to see it still worked.

„I don't know what I'll do if it turns out positive, Wells. I can't do this.“ she mumbled, looking at him with wide, teary eyes.

„Yeah, you can.“ He replied, pushing stray hair from her face. „Of course you can. You are strong. And if you're pregnant, you will have that baby and you'll be an amazing mother. I know you will. And I will be there for you every single day. I promise.“

Wells knew that she wouldn't have an abortion. He also knew that she wouldn't give the baby up for adoption. Of course, he knew. He knew her better than she knew herself. He was her best friend in this entire world.

„I love you, Wells.“

„I love you too, sweetie. Are you ready?“ he asked, grasping her hand in his once again. Clarke nodded and reached for the test lying on the side of the tub „face“ down.

Her mouth went dry as she picked it up with trembling fingers. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it’ll burst. Slowly she turned it around.

Wells and her both stared at it with wide eyes and she felt him squeeze her hand.

_Positive._

She was screwed.

 

 

It's been three days since she’s found out she was pregnant. She’s spent first day and a half lying in her bed, crying. She hasn't told anyone yet and Wells, Wells hasn't left her side. He refused to go to college for the first two days, but now she’s made him go.

She still hasn’t figured out what to do. She was definitely keeping the baby.

_But what do I do now? Wells’ and mine flat is too small even for the two of us and when the baby comes there won't be place to move. I still haven't arranged a doctor’s appointment. For all I know, I might not even be pregnant and those five tests I took were all wrong. Yeah. Sure. I still haven't told my parents or anyone for that matter. And I still haven't told Ben._

She thought about it hard. She didn't want anything from him. She didn’t  want his money. She didn't want anything from him, but still she thought h he needs to know.

_He has the right to decide if he wants to be in this baby's life. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't tell him._

Wells agreed with her when she talked to him about telling Ben. He said he'll be by her side every step of the way. And she knows that's true. But he agrees that she needs to find the guy and tell him.

She managed to drag herself out of bed. Her hair was sticking in every direction and the fact that she hasn’t showered in three days wasn’t going easy on her. It took her an hour to get ready, thanks to burst of tears that would overwhelm her every few minutes and she would just stand there, under the shower, crying as the water went cold.

But she managed and when she looked herself in the mirror, her eyes red and her wet hair sticking to her face, she looked more like herself.

“I need to tell him.” She whispered, but her voice echoed through the apartment as though she screamed it. “I need to tell him I’m pregnant.”

With a nod to her reflection she turned around and walked to her bedroom, ignoring the cold air on her skin. She put on jeans and a black top.

“I wonder how much time I have until I won't fit in any of my clothes anymore.” She asks no one and just stands there in front of her closer for a few moments before shaking her head.

She throws her hair in a bun after drying it. Her eyes are really red. She’s cried a little this morning and  in the shower. She hasn’t cried for an entire day yesterday so this she counts it as a small victory.

She takes her sunglasses, looking at them for a moment before putting them on her head. She wore them when she walked out of that apartment.

Taking a breath she walks out of the flat, locking it behind her.

 

She stops at the restaurant. She hasn't gone to work since _the day_. She know Hannah is doing a great job running it. Wells called her, telling her Clarke was sick.

She takes a bagel. Carl tells her she looks good and asks her advice on how to put together Sunday’s menu.

 

She remember the route to Ben's flat. How wouldn't she? Entire way back home she felt like that entire ride was her walk of shame. She had a feeling every single person that walked by her knew she slept with a man whose last name she didn't even know.

She paused in front of his building, not entirely sure if she’s in the right place, but then she spots a huge statue of a dog next to the entrance waiting to be taken to the junk yard. She remembers how her purse got stuck on his tail as she and Ben tried to get in the building with their hands all over each other. She cringes, takes a shaky breath and goes for the handle. The door isn't locked so she walks upstairs without ringing the bell. His flat is at the second floor.

She can feel panic overwhelming her. She can feel it creeping up her spine and silently sliding towards her fingers that start trembling. She has to remind herself to breathe and even then she can't breathe in all the way. She can feel the air pushing through to her lungs but panic has built a wall there and is winning. Her pulse has quickened and she can't help but shake her hands a little. She starts pacing around. Her thoughts are foggy and there's only one thought that is perfectly clear and her mind is screaming at her, screaming at itself. _Call Wells._

So she does.

„Clarke? Is everything okay?“ he answers and she knows he's worried because she'd never call him when he's at the university.

„I'm having a panic attack.“ she whispers and she can feel panic reaching its greedy fingers and taking a grasp of her whole being and she is helpless. At that moment, as she’s standing alone in an empty hall in front of the flat of her future child's father she is totally and undeniably helpless.  She is lost.

„Breathe. Clarke, just breathe. I'm coming home right now. You hear me? I'm gonna talk to you the entire ride home. I'm gonna take a cab and I'm gonna be home in five minutes.“

„No!“ she half yells. „Don't come. I'm not at home.“

„What? Where are you?“

„I.. I went to talk to Ben, but I'm standing in front of his flat and I _don't know what to do._ I am so scared Wells. I'm so scared.“

„Why did you go there?! I've told you I was going to go with you!“ he is mad. She know he's mad. He made her promise she wouldn't go alone. She usually never breaks her promises.

„I'm sorry. I thought I'd be able to do it. But I can't. I don't know what to do. What if he gets so freaked out by this and he makes me have an abortion and I lose my baby and... and…“ at this point tears are streaming down her pale face and she knows this isn't good for the baby. She shouldn't be getting herself in these situations. It's not her she has to think about. There's another human being growing under her heart and she needs to protect her or him.

„It's okay. Clarke, baby, it's okay. Just come home. Come home and we'll go talk to him together today or tomorrow or whenever you're ready.“

„No. Wells I need to do this alone. I need to do this.“ And as those words leave her mouth she is determined.

 _I have to do this_.

„Then you do it alone. I know you can do it. Just breathe. I'll sing to you until you calm down and when you do I'm gonna hang up and you're gonna do it.“

„Thank you.“

He starts singing quietly and she closes her eyes.

„You know,“  she says, „when this baby is born I'm gonna make you sing her to sleep every single night. In fact, I'm gonna make you sing _both_ of us to sleep.“

„And I'll be glad to do it.“ He says, laughing. She knows he's relieved because she’s back to being her good old self. „Are you okay now?“

„Yes.“ she replies, nodding even though he can't see her.

„You can do it, Clarke. Bye.“

She whispers a goodbye and gets up from the floor. She picks up her black bag that she was sitting on because, as her mom has told her so many times before, sitting on the cold floor isn't healthy. She's a girl. She should think about having children one day.

_Well, dear mommy, that's one thing we don't have to worry about anymore._

She takes a deep breath, feeling relieved when air fills her lungs. She raises her hand in front of the wooden door.

She knocks.

Once.

Twice.

And she waits.

A minute passes and she wonders if he's home. She starts thinking about leaving when the door finally opens.

Her eyes widen as a tall girl stands in front of her. She's wearing nothing but a white button up shirt and panties.

„Can I help you?“ she asks, tilting her head, her dark hair falling to the side.

„Um…“

 

„Hello?“ half-naked girl in front of her waves her hand in front of her face. Clarke shake her head, snapping out of it.

„Um. Hi. Does.. um, does Ben live here?“ _Oh my God he found a girlfriend and now his life's gonna be ruined. How could I have been so stupid?_

„Nope.“

„Are you sure?“ she asks and then mentally slaps herself.

 _Of course, she's sure you idiot, she lives here. Well, maybe she doesn't. Maybe she's just like you, just another stranger he took to his bed._ „He's tall. Dark, almost curly hair. Tattoos.“

„You mean Bellamy?“ she asks, looking at her as if she were daft. Lovely.

„Yes, what did I say?“ Clarke shoots her a question, playing dumb.

„Ben. You said Ben.“

„No, I'm pretty sure I said Bellamy.“

„Whatever. He's—“

„Babe who is it?“ a voice asks and she soon connects it to a face. Her mouth hangs opened.

_Nice Clarke. At least your child will be attractive._

Behind the girl there is a, wow, a guy who she immediately recognized as _Bellamy._ He looks exactly like she remembers him. And when she says _exactly_ she means exactly because he is standing there in _literally_ nothing but a sheet wrapped around him.

„Is it common for you people to open the door half naked?“ she can’t help but ask. She closes her eyes, mentally scolding herself. She wishes she had a filter sometimes.

Black-haired girl looks at her as if she’s offended her.

_Ups._

„No, but today's a special da—“ Bellamy answers, walking towards Clarke and mystery girl and his eyes widen.

She guesses he recognizes her.

„Hello.“ she says, waving.

_Great. Wave some more Clarke. Idiot. I am an idiot._

Now, it is Bellamy staring at her with his mouth hanging open as if he wanted to catch a fly.

„Bell, who is this?“ a girl asks, hissing. And when she says the nickname Clarke realized why she though his name was Ben.

„Um… I…“

„Clarke. I'm a friend of a friend.“

„And what are you doing here?“ she asks, her eyebrows raised.

_Rude._

„Well, I came to borrow a CD that I lend to my friend and then he lend it to Bellamy and now I really, really need it back.“

She was becoming pretty good at this lying thingy.

„Yeah,“ Bellamy, says, snapping out of his trance. _Well, finally. „_ I'm gonna… It's in the car. _“_ he says and actually tries to get out of his flat.

„You might, you know, want to put something on.“ she says, motioning to his half-naked body.

„Right, right.“ He says and stands there before shaking his head and running inside.

_What a weird dude._

Clarke stands there. And then she stands there some more. In silence while the girl looks at her.

This is becoming one of the weirdest encounters she’s had in her life.

„Ready? Let's go.“ Bellamy says, walks out, takes her wrist in his hand, basically dragging her down the hall.

„Ouch.“ she yelps, „Dude, slow down.“

„What are you doing here?“ he asks, turning to face her after they’ve rounded the corner.

„I have to tell you something.“ she sighs. She can’t look him in the eye. Her heart starts beating frantically. Her hands start to shake.

„What?“ he asks, looking at her expectantly.

„You should sit down maybe.“ she suggests, biting the inside of her cheek. She slides down the wall to the floor, hoping he'd follow her lead.

He doesn’t.

„Bellamy, I really think you should sit down.“ she repeats.

„Just tell me what it is. I don't have an entire day.“ He snaps.

_Great. My baby's daddy is a jerk. Wonderful._

„I'm pregnant.“

Nothing. Silence.

She raises her eyes, looking at him. He suddenly looks really pale.

„I'm pregnant. You're the father.“ she repeats.

 _The color definitely faded from his cheeks._ She thinks to herself. _He really should sit down._

„Are you sure?“ he questions, finally regaining his voice. He slides down to the floor next to her.

„That I'm pregnant?“ she answers his question with a question. She’s confused. Of course, she was sure. She wouldn't come here, making stuff up.

„No, that I'm the father.“ He retorts and she looks at him, mouth wide opened.

„You're an idiot.“ she declares.

„What? I have to ask! This is a big thing and you've jumped in my bed the second you got the chance! For all I know, you've been doing that every night with a different guy!“ he says defensively, raising his hands in the air, palms facing her.

She can feel steam coming out of her ears. She picks up her purse and hits him on the shoulder with it. Like in a bad movie.

„You are such an _ass._ Of course I'm sure! And, no, I don't sleep around. You're the first guy I've slept with in a year! You idiotic idiot!“ she stands up, abruptly.

She doesn't need this.

She definitely does not need this arrogant jerk in her life.

„You know what, I didn't come here to ask you for anything. I don't need your money. I don't need _you_. I just thought you should know that you're going to be a dad because maybe you wanted to at least _know_ you'll have a child. But now I see this was a mistake. You are clearly a self-centered asshole and my baby definitely doesn't need you.“

She walks away then, leaving the father of her child sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

 

Please read end notes to find out about extra scenes from the story!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Soo, here’s the new chapter. Please tell me what you think so I’ll keep writing. Here’s couple of questions:  
> Also, I'd like to say that I'll be posting every Saturday night, if not every Sunday, like today. 
> 
> I will be posting extras every week as you request them. They will be short, back up stories. I already have 2 written, Bell telling his fiance Clarke is pregnant and The night Bell and Clarke met. You can request anything for me to write that's connected to the story and character, their backgrounds for example and excerpts from their lives and stuff like that!.
> 
> WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT Wells?  
> WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT Bellamy?  
> WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE GIRL?  
> HOW DO YOU THINK Clarke WILL HANDLE BEING A MOM?  
> Favourite line.  
> Favorite part.  
> HOW WAS YOUR DAY?  
> Have a lovely week and I'll see you soon!


	3. Great. Amazing. Incredible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „What if you die first?“  
> „Then I'll hire someone to call daily.“  
> „Thank you.“  
> „You're welcome.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters!  
> Please read end notes to find out about extra scenes from the story!

Slamming the door behind her, Clarke plopped down on the couch next to Wells. With a frown on her face she turned to look at him. He was already looking back at her, amused expression grazing his lips, expectantly.

„Hi.“ she said.

„Hello.“ He retorted, sneaking an arm behind her, pulling her closer. „How did it go?“

„The father of my child is a complete asshole. I want nothing to do with him.“ she huffed, resting her head on his shoulder.

„What did he say?“

„He asked me if I were sure that this baby was his. What a prick.“

„Do you want me to talk to him?“ Wells asked her in a serious tone.

„No. What would you even say? You can't make him be there for the baby. I don't want him to be in my baby's life if he doesn't want it!“

„I know, sweetheart, I know.“

Wells' fingers were combing through her hair comforting her. She was listening to the sound of his heart, calming her own. Closing her eyes she went back to her encounter with Bellamy.

_„Are you sure?“ he questions, finally regaining his voice. He slides down to the floor next to her._

_„That I'm pregnant?“ she answers his question with a question. She’s confused. Of course, she was sure. She wouldn't come here, making stuff up._

_„No, that I'm the father.“ He retorts and she looks at him, mouth wide opened._

_„You're an idiot.“ she declares._

_„What? I have to ask! This is a big thing and you've jumped in my bed the second you got the chance! For all I know, you've been doing that every night with a different guy!“ he says defensively, raising his hands in the air, palms facing her._

„He basically told me I'm a slut.“ she mumbled, hiding her face in her best friend's shirt, inhaling the familiar scent of his deodorant.

„Hey, hey. Look at me.“

Clarke raised her, now teary, eyes and looked at him.

„You are _not_ a slut. You are my best friend in this entire world and you're one of the best people I've ever met! You're kind and caring. You are nice and funny. When you see something you want, you go for it. You have never, ever since I've known you, slept around. You've been with Finn for four years.“

“He was my first.”She sighed, remembering the dark-haired guy who stole her heart when she was seventeen. Sometimes she still as a feeling he hasn't given it back. „I thought he would also be my last. And now I've gone and slept with a man who I know nothing about. I am pregnant and alone and my baby will one day ask me who her or his father is and I won't know the answer! I am a slut, Wells.“

„Fine then. You're a slut. Can we move on now? You need to think about that kiddo in your belly. You can't get so stressed up. You know I've said it already, but I'm gonna say it again and again until your brain receives the information. I am not going anywhere. I will be by your side every single step of the way. And I'll be the best uncle that baby's gonna have. Seriously, I already plan on teaching him how to skateboard and how to play football. It's gonna be awesome.“

Clarke finally smiled, wiping away tears.

„Why couldn't it be someone like you?“

„Nah, guys like me aren't lucky enough to get someone as amazing as you.“

„Well, you've got me.“

„Yeah, but I haven't really, have I?“

„Yeah, you have.“

„I know, Clarke. I know.“

„It turned out, Ben isn't his name.“ she said after a few moments of silence.

„You are shitting me!“ Wells said, wide eyes and an enormous grin on his face.

„Nope. His name's Bellamy. Wipe that shitty grin off your stupid pretty face. It's not funny.“ she exclaimed, hitting him on his arm when he started laughing.

„You think I'm pretty?“

„Yeah, Wells, you're a really pretty girl.“

„I'll take what I can get.“

 

_Two days later_

 

„Wells, come on!“ Clarke yelled, one foot out the door. „We'll be late!“

When she got home after talking to Bellamy, Wells told her she really should make a doctor's appointment. So she did. They were supposed to be there in an hour and she wanted to get there at least fifteen minutes early.

„Wells, seriously! I'm gonna come in and pull you out of there if you don't get here in two seconds!“ she yelled again, turning towards the flat.

„I'm coming!“ he shot back and she rolled her eyes, „I can't find my wallet.“

„You left it on the coffee table.“

„Oh, yeah, thanks!“

„He's impossible.“ Clarke muttered, digging through her enormous bag, looking for her phone. „This bag is ridiculously big.“

„I agree.“ A voice in front of her said, startling her. She raised her head, her eyes meeting with a pair of brown ones. Her heart started beating fast and she wondered if it would burst out of her chest as anger engulfed her.

„What are you doing here?“  She asked, crossing her arms on her chest. „Leave. Now.“

„Oh, come on, no need for hostility.“ Bellamy replied.

„Last time I saw you, you called me a slut. Now, I want you to leave and I never want to see you again. Do you understand or do you want me to draw it out for you?“

„I want to talk.“

„What do you want to talk about?“

„What do you think?“ he snapped just like he did the other day. She rolled her eyes.

„See, this is why I don't want to have any kind of conversation with you. You always react loudly and violently.“

„And you're insufferable.“

„I know. That's why I don't have any friends.“ she shot back, titling her head slightly with a smile dancing on her lips.

„Well, no wonder!“

„She has just enough friends.“ Wells said behind her and she turned to look at him, „And I think you need to leave, dude. You said everything you had to say the other day.“

„Is this your boyfriend?“

„What? No! Oh my God you really do like insinuating I'm a slut!“

„No, I'm not, I wasn't!“ Bellamy reacted, wide eyes, flailing his arms around, „Look. I thought about it and I want to be there for the baby.“

„No.“

„What?“

„Clarke.“ Wells said, his voice warning her and she already knew what he thought about this.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a deep breath. She didn't need this. She didn't need a guy in her life who wasn't even sure if he wants everything that comes with the situation that they’re currently in.

„Do you know what a baby means?“ she asked, stepping closer to Bellamy, „A baby means dirty diapers and puking and stomach ache. Do you have any idea how much baby stuff costs? A lot. I am telling you, a lot and you buy stuff but you have to change it in only a few months because babies tend to grow so you have to pay more money. And at our age, counting in the fact that we're not together, having a baby will make it really hard to find a boyfriend/girlfriend who will date someone who has a baby. It's a responsibility and I don't need someone here who will stay and then leave when it gets hard. I don't need it. I don't need _you._ So leave!“

Her heart was beating 100 miles per hour and her breathing was ragged. She could feel all the blood float in her head. Wells placed a hand on her arm and she leaned in his touch.

„I know all that. And I know it's gonna be hard but my child will not grow without a father. If you plan on being a good mother then you won't deny them that! You don't even know me! You don't even know what kind of a person I am.“

„I know that you're the kind of person who acted like a complete ass when I told him I was carrying his baby!“

„I was shocked! You just came out of nowhere and told me my whole life would change from that point on!“

„Well, I can't help you with that. Next time you get a girl pregnant react better and maybe she'll let you stay.“ she snapped and then turned to Wells who was silently standing next to her, watching them bicker. „Wells, let's go.“

“Clarke.”

„I'm serious! I want nothing to do with this knucklehead!“

„I'm gonna go back inside. You guys need to talk.“

„We're gonna be late!“

„Bellamy do you drive?“ Wells asked, turning to face the messy haired guy who was standing there impatiently.

„Yes.“

„Great, then talk on your way there.”

„No.“ she repeated, just as Bellamy asked where they were going.

„Doctor's appointment. And you have about half an hour left so better go if you don't wanna be late.“

„I hate you.“ she said, looking at her friend with narrowed eyes.

„You'll thank me.“ Wells leaned to place a kiss on her cheek.

„I know.“ Clarke whispered so only he could hear.

„Don't drive like a lunatic.“ Wells said before going back to the flat.

„You know, just because I'm letting you drive me, doesn't mean I'm letting you stay.“

„Yeah, you are. You just don't know it yet. You don't want to be alone in all of this. You need someone by your side.“

„Well, I sure don't want it to be you!“

She marched down the hall, leaving an annoyed Bellamy, gritting his teeth to catch up.

It looks like it was gonna be like this with them. Her walking away, leaving him behind.

If she lets him stay, of course.

 

Bellamy drove a Range Rover. It was black and big. The inside of the car was really clean. It smelled really nice, too. Like lavender.  She always wanted a car like this one. It's not that she couldn't afford one, it's just that her parents bought her a car for her birthday and she never really needed a new one because this one was a beast.

They were driving in silence and it bothered her. She was never really a fan of awkward and if you combine it with people not talking she really, really can't stand it. Just when she thought of saying something, saying anything Bellamy turned on the radio and she felt relief.

She placed her head on the window, feeling the machine working and small bumps they were driving over. She started thinking about the situation they were in for the hundredth time. How are they going to manage this? Are they going to be good parents? What if she won't be a good mother and her baby won't love her as much as they love Bellamy? She knew a lot of moms who were afraid of accidentally hurting their baby, like dropping them or not knowing how to properly bathe them and stuff like that. Surprisingly those aren’t her worries. Clarke has an older sister. She got married five years ago and already has two little boys. While she still lived with her parents she would babysit regularly. Every time her sister and Jasper would go out to dinner or somewhere she would jump in and take care of Jack, and when he was born, of James too. She remembers how scared she was when she was first left to look after him. He was only two months old and her parents and her younger brother were out of town visiting an old family friend. Ed was out of town with business and Clarissa had her High school reunion. Funny, Clarke was the one who made her go because „these things are awesome and you see how everyone's doing and you can show off because you have a husband and a child and you have a steady job and everything's going great for you. I'll take care of Jack, don't worry. Just go and have fun.“After an hour of her rolling her eyes while Clarissa said her goodbye's and worried if she left her everything she needed, her sister finally hit the road and she was left alone with Jack. At first everything was fine. He was peacefully sleeping and she was reading next to him. Then he woke up and she regretted not listening to Clarissa more carefully. After five minutes of nuzzling him and wondering what was wrong she finally remembered to smell his diaper. What she discovered was smelly and kind of gross. And that was where the problem started. What if she hurts him when she lifts his bum to place a diaper under it? What if she puts too much powder? What if she doesn't put enough? What if she fastens the diaper too much? She managed to win that battle after ten minutes. It took her ten freaking minutes to change a diaper. She finally put him back in his crib and got a glass of water when he started crying again. Figuring he was hungry she made him a bottle. First, she didn't heat it enough, then she overheated it. That entire night was a battle but she conquered it. She won and next time she took care of her nephew she knew what she was doing. So, yes, she will know how to take care of her baby. But what if?

„What if I'm going to be the bad cop?“ she mumbled, placing a hand on her forehead.

„What?“ Bellamy said beside her and she mentally slapped herself for speaking loudly.

„What if I'm going to be a bad cop and you're going to be the good cop and my baby won't love me as much as they love you and when people ask her or him who she/he loves more, mom or dad, she's not going to say both but 'daddy' and I'm gonna grow old and fat and miserable and my child won't visit me and it will be days until anyone even realizes I'm dead?“ looking back at that moment Clarke would definitely say she vomited all those words instead of saying them and she really does admire Bellamy for understanding a thing she said.

He has just parked outside of the hospital and was turned slightly towards her. She was breathing heavily with wide eyes, her hand still placed on her forehead.

„Clarke, breathe.“ He tried to calm her down, placing his hands on her shoulders. He had big hands and she doesn’t know why she’s thinking about that at that moment. She really doesn't. Her mind really is a wonderland sometimes.

„You know my name.“ she spat out.

„What?“ he asked confused, small wrinkle appearing on his forehead between his eyes. „Of course I know your name. We slept together. That’s also how I found where you lived.“

„I thought your name was Ben. And when I asked Marissa if she knew where Ben was she stared at me as if I were stupid and asked me if I was looking for Bellamy and I played dumb and told her I said that and not Ben and I embarrassed myself.“ Why is she still talking?

And then Bellamy started laughing. And it was full on laugh. Clarke imagines it was that kind of laugh when you feel tears pool in your eyes and your stomach hurts in the best way possible. Maybe she should've become a comedian instead of a cook.

“Stop laughing!”she snaps, heath pooling in her cheeks.

„Oh my God. You're amazing. Seriously.“ He said, wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye. „This is gonna be so much fun.“

She placed her face in her hands, shaking it.

„Okay. Even though I'm having fun right now, I think we're gonna be late.“ Bellamy said, his voice becoming serious again. His eyes were still filled with twinkles of amusement.

„But.“ He stopped her as she tried opening the door by grabbing her arm lightly. „But, I think we should first talk about what worries you.“

„Nothing worries me. Let's go. C'mon.“

He locked the door.

„We don't know each other. I don't know anything about you. I don't know how old you are or what you do for a living. I don't know if you drink coffee or tea. If you asked me yesterday I couldn't tell you what color your eyes are. I probably couldn't tell it now either if I weren't looking at them. Yet, we're stuck in this weird situation and we're gonna be in each others lives probably forever. And I would really, really appreciate it if you told me when something worries you like you did right now, even though I can tell you didn't want to and it slipped out.“

„Yeah, my mouth has tendency of saying stuff I don't won't it to let out.“ she whispered, playing with her fingers in her lap. Bellamy smiled. She could see it from the corner of her eye. She finally raised her eyes, looking at him.

„So, to answer your first question, no, you won't be the bad cop. We both are. And to clear it up now, I will never tell our child they could do something if you say no. Because that wouldn't do any good. I want us to decide on stuff together because if we won't be able to do that, we're going to mess it all up. And I don't want that. And our kid will never say they love me better because you'll be a great mom.“

„You can't know that. You said it yourself, you don't know me. For all you know, I might be terrible with kids.“

„Any mother who has those fears will try her best to be the best mom she can be and when you try your best, you can't fail.“ Bellamy said smiling. „And with that said, I don't think you will die miserable and alone because our child will love you.“

Bellamy unlocked the door and stepped out.

She unfastened her seatbelt after a moment and as she reached for the handle Bellamy opened the door for her and she quietly thanked him.

„But,“ Bellamy voiced beside her, „if you're still worried about growing old alone and not having anyone realize you're dead for days I promise to call you once a day just to check up.“

She smiled at his teasing.

„What if you die first?“

„Then I'll hire someone to call daily.“

„Thank you.“

„You're welcome.“

 

When they walked in the waiting room Clarke started feeling nauseated **.** What if the tests were all wrong and she made all this fuss about it all for nothing?

 She has never before in her life been worried so much about anything in such short period of time. Only today she almost had two panic attacks. First one, when she woke up and realized she had the appointment today. Second one, when she saw Bellamy standing in front of her. She needed to get her emotions in check. She knows it's a common thing for pregnant women to have heightened emotions, but this was seriously weird. She has always been carefree but now she worries about anything and everything. Maybe when she finally gets it confirmed that there was a human being growing in her and when Bellamy and she figure everything out she'll calm down a bit. And when she finally tells her family and friends she was pregnant. And when she finds a new, bigger flat. She already knows what her mom's going to say. „This really isn't that big of a surprise, Clarke. Really. This was expected. Why can't you be more like Clarissa?“

She groaned just at the thought of it all.

„What?“ Bellamy asked from beside her.

„Nothing. I just realized I'll have to tell my parents about this and I don't want to. I really, really don't want to.“

„Trust me, that's gonna be ten times harder for me.“

„Does your mother idolize your sister and just waits for you to make a wrong move just so she could tell you 'I told you so'?“

„No.“

„Then no,“ she patted his arm, „This won't be as hard for you as it will for me.“

Just as Bellamy opened his mouth a nurse came and told them to come in and that the doctor would be with them any minute now.

„Are you okay?“ Bellamy asked as she started biting the inside of her cheek.

„I hate needles. I just hate them.“

„Do I have to hold your hand?“ he asked, jokingly and she rolled her eyes.

„No. I'll manage.“ Maybe.

Her eyes fell on the clock on the wall and she started calming herself, watching the hands on the clock move. Three minutes passed and the doctor still hasn't come in.

She looked around, stopping at Bellamy. He was standing in the corner of the room typing on his phone. She realized she never really took a good look at him. Seeing this as her chance she let her eyes wander over his tall figure.

He was leaning against the wall, seemingly shorter than he really is. His hair was messy, curls falling over his forehead. She thinks his hair was longer the last time she saw him, meaning he got a haircut recently. He was wearing a short-sleeved button up shirt. It was black, just like his pants. His boots were brown and were kind of sticking out from the whole black outfit.

„Wait.“ Bellamy said startling her. He looked at her almost catching her watch him. „Why did you call her Marissa?“

Her eyes widened at his confused expression. She forgot she called the brunette that out loud.

„Um... There was this girl, who was neighbors with my grandparents, that was always really mean to me whenever I stayed with my grandma and grandpa. She's still a proper bitch. That girl reminded me of her.“ She said quietly, looking at her feet. Why does she just keep embarrassing herself today?

And then Bellamy started laughing.

Again.

Great.

Amazing.

Incredible.

The doctor finally came in while Bellamy was still laughing.

„Hello, Clarke. How are you?“ he asked, smiling at her as they shook hands.

„Good, How are you?“

„I'm great. If I got this correctly, you think you might be expecting.“ He asked, fixing his glasses on his nose.

„I'm not thinking, I'm pretty sure. I've been throwing up a lot in the morning and I have mood swings and stuff like that. All the usual symptoms. I also did couple of tests. They all turned out positive.“

„Okay. Then you're probably right and there is a baby in your belly. And is this the father?“

„Yes. I'm Bellamy. Nice to meet you.“

„You too. So, all we're going to do today is take your blood, as I'm sure you already know and tomorrow when we get the results Karoline is going to call you and schedule an ultrasound appointment, okay?“ dr. Jaha explained and she nodded before pulling the sleeve of her sweater up. Her fingers were shaking a little when she saw him take the needle.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She’s learnt that she takes it much better if she doesn't look at it. Seconds before the needle pierced her skin warm fingers slipped between hers, squeezing them lightly. She opened her eyes in shock, seeing Bellamy standing next to her. He wasn’t looking at her. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes again. It was all over in a few seconds.

„That's it. Now all you have to do is wait.“ Doctor Jaha said as he shut the ampoule. „But seeing as couple of pregnancy tests turned out positive I am almost one hundred percent sure you are pregnant.“

„Thank you.“ she said, shaking his hand once again. Just as they were about to step outside the office she remembered something. „Dr. Jaha, can you please not tell my parents that I'm pregnant if you see them? I am meeting them on Saturday so I plan on telling them then.“

„Of course. It wouldn't be my place to tell them even if you didn't want to tell them at all.“

„Thank you.“ she breathed out as she felt a massive stone fall of her chest.

“I’m guessing Wells knows?”

“Who do you think holds my hair back every morning?” she smiles sadly before waving and turning around.

They walked out of the office and she could tell Bellamy was looking at her with confusion in his eyes.

„Dr. Jaha and my parents are old friends. He’s Wells’ dad. I've known him ever since I was little. They meet up at least once a week for a game of cards, poker or bellot so I was afraid he would tell them before I had the chance.“ Clarke explained and Bellamy nodded.

„I'm going to tell my mom and sister tomorrow.“

„I'd say good luck but I don't think it would help. They're, well at least your mom, is probably going to be pissed.“

„You have no idea.“ Bellamy said, eyes widening. „No idea.“

They walked out of the hospital in silence, both of them lost in their thoughts. Just before they reached the car she remembered Bellamy saying how they don't know each other.

„I'm 21-years-old. I work in a small restaurant that my grandparents own. I'm a cook. I don't like coffee. It's too sour for me no matter how much sugar I put in and even though I like tea I prefer cappuccino over it. And my eyes are green if you haven't already noticed.“

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!  
> I will be posting extras every week as you request them. They will be short, back up stories. I already have 2 written, Bell telling his fiance Clarke is pregnant and The night Bell and Clarke met. You can request anything for me to write that's connected to the story and character, their backgrounds for example and excerpts from their lives and stuff like that!.  
> WHAT’S YOUR FAVOURITE PART?  
> HOW DO YOU LIKE THE STORY IN OVERALL?  
> DO YOU LIKE Bellamy?  
> HOW DO YOU THINK THEIR PARENTS WILL REACT?  
> HOW ARE YOU SPENDING YOUR SUMMER? :D


	4. Stupid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both tell their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! If you do please like, comment and subscribe!  
> I do not own any of the characters.  
> First extra is coming next week!   
> If you don't have anything to do after you read this, I've written a Mistletoe kiss prompt for Bellarke, so go check it out!

One thing a person needs to know about Clarke Griffin is that she absolutely love TV shows. One of her favorite things to do is snuggle up on the couch, wrapped in a soft blanket with cappuccino and snacks, watching her favorite TV show. There is nothing better than that.

Wells, on the other hand doesn't share her passion and, she would even dare to say, dedication, to it. You see, every night she’s in front of the TV either re-watching old TV shows or watching the ones that are on at the time. Her absolutely favorite one in the world is Couplings. She loves the humor in it. They have her laughing in a matter of seconds. The second one is, of course, Friends and the third one is Teen Wolf. She absolutely _adores_ Dylan O'Brien and Stiles is undoubtedly her favorite character.

So that is what Clarke is doing this Thursday night. Snuggled in her soft, fluffy, white blanket, she’s sitting on the couch, her legs tucked under her. She’s turned off the lights in the room, the only source of it coming from the TV. Her cappuccino is sitting on the coffee table in front of her and there's a bag of chips in her lap.

 _„Previously on Suits...“,_ announces the voice from the TV and she sinks deeper in the pillows, relaxing.

Since it's a Thursday night, Wells isn't home. Every fourth day in the week he visits his parents which is probably a good thing because Thursday is the night of watching every show she’s fallen behind on.

There are three things Clarke loves the most about her best friend.

First, the fact that he cares about people even though he won't always admit it. He cares and he'll do everything he can to help if he can. And he loves his family so much. He will do anything for them and won't let anyone hurt them.

Second, he is very trust-worthy. If you tell him something, he won't tell it to anyone. And if you need him, you can always count on him.

Third, he changes the toilet paper roll if he uses it and Clarke is very grateful for it.

She’s known Wells for a long time and honestly, in times and situations like the one that she’s currently in, she wouldn't want anyone else by her side.

Speaking of it, she is still not sure how she feels about this whole pregnancy situation. Obviously, she is not happy that it happened; she’d be lying if she said she was. She’s not even sure that she’s accepted it yet. Maybe it will all become real when she announces it to her parents or when she sees the ultrasound.

Because right now, everything feels like a dream and she is just waiting to wake up.

The nurse from her doctor's office called yesterday.

„ _Congratulations, Miss Griffin, you are pregnant. When would you like to make an appointment for an ultrasound? Does next Tuesday work for you?_ “

Clarke just sat at her kitchen table, staring blankly at the wall for a few seconds. She was hoping she was wrong. She was hoping all those pregnancy tests were wrong and she was, in fact, very much not pregnant. Hearing it from someone who knows for sure, someone who has a medical agree, she realized it was real. And she was scared. Then, in a few hours she thought about it again and it all seemed impossible. It all seemed so surreal and far away and she almost laughed because there was no way that she was pregnant. There is no way that in eight months she was going to become a mother. No way.

She didn't call Bellamy to tell him. She didn't go to his apartment. She sent him a text, which is so stupid and so childish. Now that she thinks about it, she thinks that she was afraid to tell him which is, once again, so stupid because he already knows. But then again she thought to herself that maybe he was also hoping it would all be wrong and if she told him over the phone or in person she would have to listen to him realize his world was definitely going to change. And she didn’t know if she’d be able to listen to him yell at her again. So she sent him a short, _stupid_ text.

_The results came in. I am definitely pregnant._

She sighed, sitting on that couch as the colors switched on the screen, thinking back to that moment and slapping herself mentally for telling him the way she did. Then she sighed, again, stuffed the mouthful of crisps in her mouth and pressed play, smiling as Harvey Specter came on the screen and took all of her worries away. Or, you know, some of her worries.

 

Clarke was half an hour into the episode when her bell rang. Frowning, she got off of the couch and walked to the door, pulling her shirt straight so that it falls over her thighs. If Wells forgot his key again she is going to tape it to his forehead.

When they first moved in this flat Clarke absolutely hated the front door. They were the color of poop and the paint was falling off of it every time they'd shut it a little too hard. She has spent half her time nagging about it and saying how much she hated it, much to Wells’ annoyance because she was the one pushing and pushing that they move in that particular flat.

About three months in, she came home from work and when she walked up the stairs and to their door she thought she got lost and has accidentally entered the wrong building. It was white. The door was white. Cautiously she rang the bell, wondering if she was going mad. The door opened and Wells stood in front of her asking if she forgot her key. When she questioned what happened and how did the door suddenly change the color, Wells laughed and showed her the buckets with white paint. He talked to their landlord and after two weeks of bugging him and asking if he can paint it over Carl finally caved and let him do it. So now they a have nice door and she doesn’t complain anymore, but Wells forgets his key at least three times a month so her quota of nagging is still pretty much untouched.

She opened the, now white door, and came face to face with the father of her unborn child.

„Oh.“ she said, confused. _Did we agree to meet and I forgot about it?_ „Hi. “

„I told my mother. In fact, “he said, storming in beside her, leaving her startled behind. Okay. „I have told my entire family because _everyone_ came to the dinner yesterday and they made me say it in front of her, my sister, my aunt, cousins, grandpa and grandma.“

„Well,“ she said, closing the door and walking to the couch, showing Bellamy to sit. „How did they take it?“

Bellamy gave me the „ _Really?_ “ look.

Right. Stupid.

„I'm sorry, Bellamy.“ Placing her hand on his arm, she looked at him sympathetically. „But if it makes it any better, it won't go any better for me.“

„I don't think it could go worse than this. It was terrible. My mom looked so disappointed. “ Bellamy shook his head, placing his palms over his face.

He looked so vulnerable. His shoulders were hunched, his head falling to his chest. She could tell how much his family's reaction hurt him. And if anyone knew the feeling, Clarke did. The regret after seeing the disappointment in their eyes. Wishing you could take it back. Wondering how long it will take for that look of utter disbelief to go away. And then thoughts of what they could be thinking rush through your mind but you can't know what they're thinking for sure because they're silent. They have nothing to say because they thought you were better than that. They thought you were better than doing something like that, something that makes them wonder if you were still the person they thought you were. And then, after minutes of stunned, long silence it comes. That one sentence. The one that breaks your heart into millions of little pieces that you can put back together only after redeeming yourself. „ _I am so disappointed._ “ Usually it's followed by it's best friend: „ _I thought you knew better._ “

„I know tea won't make it any better, but as Sheldon would say, it's a hot beverage and my mom thought me when people are sad I am to offer them a hot beverage.“ she joked lightly, trying to take some tension away and Bellamy looked at her, smiling softly and she felt a huge, huge stone fall off of her chest.

„Smart woman, your mom.“ He nodded, still smiling that sad smile that she knew all too well. It was present on her face at least once a week.

„Oh, no, it's not my mom the one who's smart, it's Sheldon's mom that's incredibly talented when it comes to knowing human needs.“

Bellamy just smiled, again sadly, and, as she went to make them tea, took off his jacket and sat back, leaning back, his head falling on the back of the couch.

Looking at him being so, well Clarke would even say miserable, she wondered what they got themselves into. How did they manage to screw up so bad? Their lives are going to change one hundred percent and that scared her more than anything else. How are they going to handle this situation?

After finishing the tea, she walked back to the couch placing an Iron Man cup in front of Bellamy. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, look of amusement grazing his lips.

„Wells and I both love Marvel.“ she shrugged and sat down next to him, pulling her blanket close as she made herself comfortable because she knew the story she was about to hear was anything but that.

„So,“ she started, „I'm listening.“

Bellamy's green eyes met hers as he took a deep breath before starting.

 

**_Five hours earlier_ **

Standing in front of the door of his mother's house Bellamy took a deep breath. It was one of the few times he deeply breathed in while walking the small distance between his car and the house door.

_I can't do this._

That sentence has been repeating itself in his head entire day. From the second he opened his eyes he knew he'd have to do it today. He'd have to look his mom in the eye and tell her that he was going to be a dad. How does he do that?

Usually when he came for a visit, his mom would rush out of house the second he'd park in front of the house. That was the first thing he thought was weird when he came. The other weird thing was laughter coming from inside.

He knocked on the door and then realized that there was no way anyone would hear it. He rang the bell, almost jumping up at how loud it sounded to him after spending the drive here in the complete silence.„Hi, mom.“He waved as his smiling mother opened the door.

„Honey! Hi!“ she pulled him in a tight hug and, looking over her shoulder, he could see a lot of people in the living room.

„Mom,“ he said, pulling away, „Why is our entire family here?“

„Well, you said you had an announcement to make and we all wanted to gather for a long time and they were in town so we thought tonight would be good.“ Aurora smiled that motherly smile as he walked in and remembered what he planned on telling her tonight.

„Oh, it's okay. I can wait. I really just want to tell it to you and Octavia first.“ His mom smiled and nodded understandingly and he felt relief wash over him.

„Just come in already. Everyone wants to see you!“

 

Half an hour in, his sister walked up to him.

„You've been awfully quiet tonight. Spit it out.“ Octavia said, hitting him in the shoulder so hard he almost spilled his drink.

„It's nothing.“ He lied, although he knew she wouldn't buy it.

„Tell me.“

„I screwed up.“ He mumbled before laughing. „O, I've screwed up so bad. I did something that I can't fix.“

„Anything can be fixed.“ She tried to reason with him, „ You know that.“

„No.“ Bellamy shook his head, looking up at her, „Not this.“

„Well, now you're officially scaring me.“ Octavia paused, her voice becoming even more serious than five seconds ago, „Did you kill someone? Because Bellamy, if you did, you know by seeing all those movies it's better to tell the police right away.“

„What? You're an idiot, ”he said with exasperation,  “Of course I didn't kill anyone.“

„Did you rob a bank? “

„If you don't plan on being serious with this, I am walking away.“ He threatened, pointing a finger at her. Octavia slapped it away before flipping her hair over her shoulder.

„I am serious. If it's something you can't fix than it has to be really bad.“

„It is bad!“

„Will you just tell me already?“

„I got a girl pregnant and it's not Echo!“ Bellamy finally spat out.

„Oh, thank God.“ Much to Bellamy's shock Octavia breathed out, placing a hand over her heart.

„What?!“ Bellamy spat out.

„I thought you did something really bad. This is nothing! I am going to be an aunt, this is the best day of my life and seeing _Echo_ isn't the mother it's even better because I really, really don't like her and don't know why you put up with her.“

And with that, she walked away, leaving a startled Bellamy behind.

 

 

After two hours of talking to family members and joking with his sister and cousins Bellamy finally relaxed a little. He wouldn't tell his mother tonight. That was good. He still had time to think of better ways to tell her. Besides, Octavia didn’t take it too hard, maybe his mother wouldn’t either.

It was half past seven when they all gathered around the table. His mother made an incredible dinner, as always and he leaned back on his chair, thinking he would burst from all the food he ate. He checked his phone for a second before his uncle’s voice startled him.

„Everyone, Bellamy has an announcement to make.“

Bellamy's head shot up and he looked at him with wide eyed.

„What? No, no I don't. No announcement that I wanted to make at all.“ he said, probably faster than he's ever said anything in his life.

„Actually, uncle Tom, Bellamy said that was a story for another time.“His sister jumped in to help him and he was so grateful for that.

„Oh, okay.“ Bellamy could see the confusion in his uncle’s eyes.

„Bellamy, dear, you know you can tell us. We are your family!“ aunt Carol said and then everyone started agreeing with her and he looked to his mom with panic probably evident in his eyes.

„Guys, if he doesn't—“

„Nonsense, Aurora! We'd all like to hear whatever he has to say since we're all here and besides we're going to find out anyway.“

And so they all started pushing and picking again until he finally snapped.

„I am going to be a dad!“he said loudly. Closing his eyes he realized what he's done. Great.

„What? “his mom exclaimed as a huge, incredibly huge smile spread across her lips. „Echo is pregnant? “

Everyone started congratulating him and he knew he couldn't hate this moment more.

„No. Echo is not pregnant.“ he said quietly and it took couple of seconds for everyone realize what he's said.

„What do you mean Echo is not pregnant? You just said you were going to be a dad—„ Aurora said, confusion obvious in her eyes.

„Mom,“ Octavia mumbled as everyone went silent, „ _Echo_ is not pregnant.“

And then he saw it. In his mother's eyes. Emotions changing swiftly. Confusion. Realization. Shock. Hurt. Anger. Disappointment.

„Oh.“

„Mom.“ he tried to say something but he's realized his throat was completely dry.

„Bellamy.“ She started in a serious voice, „Explain why it isn't Anita the one who is pregnant. Did you break up and you've found a new girlfriend without telling us?“

„No.“

„Then how is it possible,“ her voice was growing louder and louder, „that my son, _my son,_ the one I've raised to be good and to treat people right and _never_ to cheat, got another woman pregnant instead of the one that goes to sleep with him every night. Explain that to me Bellamy.“

By the end she was yelling.

„Mom.“

„Don't mom me, Bellamy. Don't you dare mom me! This is not how I've raised you! This is not what I've taught you!“

„I'm sorry.“

„I am so disappointed.“

 

**_PRESENT_ **

Clarke sat quietly after Bellamy told her how telling his family went. Not only did she not know what to tell him to make him feel better but this fear of her family's reaction overwhelmed her. Yes, she already knew how her mom would react, but what about her dad? What about grandpa? What about her sister and her little brother? She doesn’t think she could take it if she saw disappointment in all of their eyes.

 _I'm letting them all down._ She thought to herself. _How do I live with letting down my grandpa who's always believed in me and who's always supported me? How do I live with that?_

Her eyes wandered to Bellamy. He was staring blankly at the TV that still had _Suits_ paused on it. His hair fell over his eyes and he made a slow movement to move it before resuming the staring. She could hear him breathe and every few seconds he'd either breathe in deeply or stop for a few seconds. She knew what it meant. Holding the breath in means he was trying to hold back the tears and breathing in deeply meant regaining the control over himself. Or at least he was trying to.

„She'll come around.“ she said finally, after minutes of sitting in silence. Bellamy jumped a little as if she’s startled him. „Your mom. She won't feel this way forever. I promise.“

“You don’t understand, Clarke.„ He paused before continuing. “My father, he died, when I was little. I never really knew him. I was just a baby. And she’s had to do it all on her own. And then Octavia’s father left her. He cheated on her and then left her. My mom can identify with both of you. She’s afraid I’m going to leave and you’ll be on your own. She hasn’t said it, but I know, _I_ know that she wonders how she managed to raise her son to become the kind of man that she despises. She's never looked at me like that before. Never.“

“But you’re not Octavia’s dad. You haven’t left. You’ve decided to be there for your kid and I know that she might not understand now, but you’ll show it to her with time. And I know that it sucks when I say that. I know that you want her to see that now, but she will one day. I promise.” Bellamy finally looked at her and she could see the utter sadness in his green eyes. Glistening in them confirmed her previous statement. He was holding back tears.

„I'm going to go to the bathroom now.“ she got up, picking up her fluffy blanket off the couch. „I'm gonna be some time. Let's say, fifteen minutes. Then, when I come back, we're going to watch a film or something and you're going to smile. So, if you have any emotions, like sadness, that you want to let out while I'm gone, do it because when I come back you're not allowed to be sad anymore.“

She really hoped he'd get a hint and let those tears out while she’s gone. She knew he needed it, but she also knew he wasn’t going to cry in front of her.

She walked to the bathroom after taking her phone from the counter, her blanket thrown over her shoulder and before I closed the door, she heard him let out a breath that he was so obviously holding in.

For the next fifteen minutes Clarke was sitting in the tub, scrolling through her phone. She’s put the towel under her bum because she’s pregnant and she can't sit on cold surfaces anymore. Not that she ever would’ve done that. Gosh, she was becoming a responsible person.

Three more minutes and she’s get back, she’s decided, when a knock on the door startled her.

„Clarke? Can I come in?“ Bellamy's voice was muffled by the door and she mentally slapped myself after nodding like he could see her.

„Yes.“

Door opened a little and Bellamy's messy haired head popped in.

„Hi.“  
„Hi.“

„What are you doing?“ he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were a little red. He did cry. Probably. She was glad he did because we all need to vent out sometimes and crying is, more often than not, the best option.

„Giving you some privacy.“

„Thank you.“ He smiled, walking towards her. Crouching down, he sat on the floor next to the tub so he was facing her. His left arm was lying on the rim of the tub as he took the loose end of her bracelet and started playing with it.

„That's nice.“ He mumbled, pointing at the dark red, string bracelet with small shells on it.

„My best friend Angela gave it to me.“

„I thought Wells was your best friend.“

„I have two. Although,“ she stared at the small thing hanging from her wrist, „I guess, Wells is really that ultimate best friend everyone has. He's the one I talk to about anything. He is always there for me. It doesn't matter what I need him for, he'll be there. You know,“ she smiled, remembering when she first told Wells that she was pregnant, „when I told him what happened, that I was pregnant, he told me that I could do it. That I was strong. That I'll be an amazing mom and that he promises that he'll be by my side every step of the way. I know that, if I wanted to, he'd say the baby was his and he'd love this baby as if it was his. Because that's the way he is. That's how much he loves me. So, yeah, Wells is my best friend but he's more of a family. He's my soul mate. Not in a romantic way, but in a way that he understands me more than I understand myself and I know him better than he knows himself.“

„How is that not love?“ Bellamy looked at her confused. He pulled his long legs to his chest, resting his arms over his knees, playing with his fingers. Clarke thought about what he said.

„I'd be lying if I told you I've never thought about me and Wells being together.“ she readjusted, putting another folded towel under her head. That's better. „I have. And I know he probably did too. And, yeah, you're right, that is love. Sometimes I love him more than I love myself. But I'm not in love with him. We wouldn't work that way. Or maybe we would. I don't know. Maybe we will. Maybe, it's just a matter of time before we realize we're actually in love with each other, but right now, right now we're fine the way we are.“

„Do you think you'd say yes if he told you tomorrow he wants you to try being together?“ she could hear raw curiosity in Bellamy's voice and once again she had to think about his words.

„I don't know. I honestly don't know. I guess it depends on how I'd feel in that moment.“

„I think you're in love with him, but you're not aware of it yet.“

„What, like Demi and Nick?“

„What?“ Bellamy looked at me, once again confused. I laughed.

„I have this theory that Nick Jonas and Demi Lovato are in love with each other, but aren't aware of it. Wells says I'm crazy.“

Bellamy laughed with me and shook his head.

„Wells might be right.“

„Oh, he always is.“

„Do you think we'll make it? Do you think we'll be good parents.“

„I don't know.“ Familiar feeling of pressure landed on her chest as anxiety came over without even knocking on the door. „But I know that we'll try. And as you said the other day, trying gives us a lot of points.“

„I hope you're right because I want my kid to be the happiest fella in the world.“

„I think I agree with you.“ she smiled and got up. Picking up the towel that was now warm, she got out of the tub. „And now let's go. Today is TV shows night and I can't miss watching any of them because I'm already behind.“

„Tv shows night?“ he asked, walking behind her.

„Like movie night, but with TV shows. Every Thursday I watch all the episodes I've fallen behind on.“ she turned and smiled at him widely, „So, I hope you love Suits and Teen Wolf because that's what we're watching tonight.“

„Do I get a say in it?“

Turning around, she stopped in front of him and smiled sweetly. „Of course not, Bellamy. Don't be naive.“

She walked to the couch and sat down before looking back at him. „There's crisps in the top right cupboard.“

„You know, you should eat healthy food.“

„Don't be ridiculous.“ she joked, getting comfortable. „Now shut up and sit.“

 

Clarke was awoken by a hushed voice. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was in the living room, still in the position she was in before she fell asleep. Her legs were in Bellamy's lap, but the TV was off.

„I'm coming.“ Bellamy said in the phone. „I fell asleep at Miller’s. I'll be home in twenty. You too. Bye.“

He hung up before running his hand over his face. He looked tired. Clarke looked at the clock. It was 2am. His hair was messy and he was so obviously tired. Pulling his hand from his face he turned to look at her and she quickly closed her eyes, not wanting him to think she was eavesdropping. Because she kind of was. She could hear him sigh as he took her legs in his hands, pulling them away as he got up. He put them back on the couch and she stirred a little, getting comfortable again. He pulled a blanket that was now probably on the ground and covered her with it.

„Goodnight, Clarke.“ He whispered and she heard the door close behind him. And then she fell back to sleep in a flash.

 

On Saturday morning Clarke was awoken by a wave of nausea. She practically jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. After emptying her stomach she sat down on the floor, leaning back on the cool wall, thinking what she was about to do in only couple of hours. She has disappointed her parents several times, well she’s disappointed her mom, but even though her dad never said it she knew he wasn't happy with most of her decisions.

First time she saw _that_ look in her mother's eyes was when she’s told her she didn’t want to continue dancing. When she was six years olds she's put me Clarke in a dance class. She didn't like it and when she told her she’s rather go to art classes Abby was pissed. It was her dream that her daughter knew how to dance all the dances from Tango to Waltz. Instead she wanted to draw some silly pictures that she could do on free time, what a waste. If it wasn't for her dad she wouldn't have let her quit.

The worst disappointment so far was when Clarke announced she didn't want to go to college and wanted to work in the restaurant. She wanted to be a cook and to her mom that was a huge shock. She doesn’t know why because Abby, herself, was coming from a family of cooks. _„You have the opportunity to go to college and you're going to throw it all away? Clarke, I have never been this disappointed in my life. You should be ashamed. All that we've given you and you're going to throw it all away.“_ Clarke cried herself to sleep for a week after that. She has decided to start college after all and put her dreams aside on pause when her grandmother came to her. She sat next to her on the bed and held her while she cried. She's convinced her not to listen to her mom and to follow her dreams. She will forever be grateful for that.

That's why telling them she was pregnant was going to be so hard. She will show her mom that she really is everything she's never told me she was, but thought. Her dad, probably once again, won't show how much she’s hurt him this time. And that will be the first time she’ll let grandpa down, so that won't be easy to see. And the one person who she knows would tell her what to do isn't here anymore.

So how does she do this when she knows it will change how they all look at her. Well, everyone but her mom. She'll just confirm her suspicions of her being the disappointment and the black sheep of the family. Her mom and her, they never really had a good relationship. Yeah, Abby loved her, but she was never her favorite. She wasn't the oldest one like Mark, who always did everything great and who always made them proud. She was most definitely never a perfect princess like Clarissa who could never do anything wrong. She wasn't the youngest so she didn't need the constant care. She was her. Ordinary. When your brother is a soldier, your sister a lawyer and your younger brother wants to be a doctor, being just a cook isn't anything special. Nothing she ever does is enough for her and somehow she manages to hide how much that hurts her every day.

On the other hand, she shouldn't complain. Her dad loves her to the moon and back. She’s his little girl. He would do anything for her in a blink of an eye. Her Nana always took care of her. She was always there when she cried. She was the one person Clarke would go to when she fought with mom. She'd always let her eat sweets before dinner and let her stay up on a school night. And she was always Grandpa's favorite. She can say that without a doubt. She could get away with anything in his eyes. That's why telling him is going to be so hard.

Deciding what to wear when visiting her family is always a challenge. Any dress that she chooses is always too short if you ask her mom and jeans are too shabby. She can't wear purple because it's one color that my mom can't stand. It's funny how she spends more time dressing up to impress her mom, which she never succeed in, than getting ready for a night out with my friends.

„Knock, knock.“ Wells said behind her, knocking on the door.

„I have nothing to wear.“ Clarke pouted, sitting down in front of the closet. He laughed.

„Your closet is filled with clothes. I'm sure you'll find something.“

„I don't think I own anything that my mom wouldn't roll her eyes at.“

„Maybe you should wear something of mine.“

„What do you think would be a better option, your skull t-shirt or that skimpy dress Angela gave me?“

„How about both?“ her best friend replied, sitting on the floor next to her, „You could wear the dress in all it's short glory under the shirt that will shock your mom with it's design?“

„Oh, this is why you're my best friend.“ she said, bumping her shoulder to his, „You always know how to cheer me up.“

„That's what I'm here for, honey. Now, hurry up because you have to get going in fifteen.“ Placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, Wells got off of the floor before walking out of the room.

„You could still come with me.“

„Yeah, I could.“ He started, stopping by the door, looking at her adoringly, „but we both know this is something you need to do by yourself, just like you needed to tell Ben on your own.“

„Once again, this is why you're my best friend.“ she smiled and Wells winked before walking away, „And by the way,“ she yelled so he could hear her, „His name is Bellamy and I know you know that.“

„Whatever, Clarke.“

She laughed quietly before walking to the closet and choosing the first skirt and top that came under my hand. She’s going to announce to her family that she’s pregnant, carefully picked outfit won't make them take it any easier.

 

„Hello?“ she said into an empty hallway. _Where is everyone?_ „Mom? Dad? I'm here!“

„Backyard, Clarke!“ she heard her sister yell and she put her bag on the kitchen stool before walking off to find her family.

„Hii!“ she waved, stepping in front of her family. Everyone was gathered around the table while her father stood next to the grill. Everyone had wide smiles on their faces. Great. Everyone's hello's melted into one.

„Hi, dad.“ she said, kissing his cheek. Warmth from fire washed over her and she took a step back.

„Hello, pumpkin. How are you?“

„I'm good.“

„Did that flue pass?“ her mother asked and she turned around to look at the woman in her fifties smiling at her. Great. The one time her mom's in a good mood, she has to come and ruin it.

„Yeah. I'm, well, I'm all better now.“

„Clarke just before you came Mark called. He's coming back home next week.“ Her sister announced, getting off her chair to place a kiss on her cheek.

„Really?“ excitement rushed through her as she realized she'd see her favorite brother soon. He's been in Afghanistan for three months and every single night she'd lay in my bed praying that he comes home alright. „How come? I thought he said he'd be home next month!“

„Change of plans.“ Mom smiled and Clarke realized what was the reason of everyone's happiness.

„Where's Jasper?“

„Here I come!“ a voice behind her yelled and the next thing she knew was that she was being picked up and twirled around. „How's my favorite sister in law?“

„Your _only_ sister in law is going to be pretty pissed if you don't put me down this instant.“ she fake threatened and Jasper laughed, putting her down.

„Clarke, you'd be my favorite sister in law even if you weren't the only one.“

„I know. That's because I'm so lovable.“ she smiled sweetly and everyone laughed.

„Do you want something to drink?“ grandpa asked as she went to hug him before sitting down next to him. „We have red and white.“

„Oh, no thank you. I um,“ she stumbled over my words, „I'm not feeling like it. I'm probably still coming off that flue.“

_Why do I keep lying? This will make it all worse when I finally tell them. Stupid._

„Are the boys inside?“ already getting up, she asked no one particularly.

„They've been playing video games all day.“

„Great. I'm gonna go in and crush them.“

„Clarke,“ her mom said, smiling, but she could hear a warning in her voice, „don't make anyone cry.“

„Oh, mom. You know I'd never.“ Clarke said sweetly before walking back inside.

As Jasper said, the boys were sitting in front of the TV, playing Crash Bandicoot.

„Hello.“ she said in a serious voice. As planned they didn't recognize her voice and all three of them turned to look at her with confusion on their faces. Jack and James got up and ran to give her biggest hugs in the world. She laughed before looking at her brother. „What? You won't even give your sister a kiss?“

„Taking in count that you haven't been home for three weeks, I don't think you deserve it.“ Anthony replied, his voice serious, but the smile on his face loosened the effect. Smartass.

„Well, you could've come to visit me. You know where I live.“ she walked over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. „I've missed you buddy.“

„I've missed you too.“

„I'm sorry I haven't been around much.“

„Do you know that last fall you haven't come home for two months? That's longer than Mark's last tour.“

„You know that I would've come if I had the chance.“

„I still don't understand why you just can't get along with mom.“ He shook his head, brunette hair falling over his eye.

„I'm trying my best. You know I am. And you know that you can always come visit me when you miss me.“

„Yeah, I know. And I do miss you, Clarke, but sometimes it feels like you don't miss me.“ And in that moment, after hearing that sentence coming from her teenage brother who would usually rather eat his right hand than talk about his feelings, her heart broke. And it didn't break a little, it went down with a loud crash.

„I am a terrible sister.“ she mumbled. „It's official.“

„No you're not.“ He smiled sadly at her, bumping his shoulder to hers, „You're just enjoying your freedom.“

„I love you, Tony.“

„Oh, c'mon, don't get all sappy.“ He yelled, pushing her away jokingly when she tried to hug him.

„Whatever kid.“ she shook her head with a smile. „Now.“ I said, turning to face Jack and James who were sitting next to her, taking turns in Crash Bandicoot. „Are you guys ready to get your asses kicked?“

 

„Wells. How is it possible that you're not picking up? I'm gonna kick your arse when I get home. I'm freaking out here. Totally freaking out.“

Clarke hung up and took a deep breath before leaning back, placing her head on the wall. They had a great lunch. Everyone was laughing and joking and her mom, her mom complimented her skirt. She. Complimented. Her. Skirt. She is going to screw it all up. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How could she have been so stupid?

She listened to the phone ring once, twice, hoping he'd pick up. She almost hung up when a voice startled her.

„Hello?“

„Bellamy thank God. I'm freaking out here!“ She squealed into the phone, feeling relief that he picked up.

„Who is this?“ a voice said and Clarke realized it wasn't Bellamy she was speaking to.

„Um. Hi.“

„Hello. Do you mind telling me who you are?“ a _woman's_ voice said and she took in a deep breath. One thing she didn't want to do is cause trouble if this was his girlfriend or that girl from the other night.

„It's Caroline.“ _What?  „_ I'm looking for... Brady. _“_

_Brady?! Stupid._

„Brady?“

„Yup. My boyfriend, Brady. Why do you have his phone? Oh my God. _Is he cheating?_ “

_What am I doing? **Stupid.**_

„Um, there's no Brady here. Goodbye.“ the Woman said and Clarke felt a surge of relief wash over her. „Weirdo.“

„I am an idiot.“ she whispered, clutching her phone to her chest after hanging up, „ It's official.“

After washing her face to freshen up a bit, she looked up at the mirror and gave herself a pep-talk. „Okay, Clarke. You have cooked this meal, you'll eat it. If you could've gotten pregnant, you most definitely can raise a child now. And you will go downstairs and tell everyone what's going on.“

Just as her fingers touched the handle her phone rang and she almost jumped out of her skin.

_Bellamy_

„Hello?“ she answered, holding her breath, hoping it would be him and not the woman from before.

„Clarke?“ his raspy voice came through the speakers bringing her relief, „You've called.“

„Um.. Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm at my parents' house and I'm about to tell them. I tried calling Wells but he's not picking up. So I thought I'd try you. Don't ask me why. So, I am sorry for bothering you. Bye.“

„Wait!“ he yelled and she paused, waiting for him to continue, „You can always talk to me. We're in this mess together.“

„I'm not sure I can tell them. Everyone is so happy today. My older brother just called to say he's coming home from his tour in Afghanistan next week. My mom is nice to me all day and hasn't said one critical word about anything concerning me. I can't ruin that. I can't do it.“

„You can. And I know it's hard. And if you want to you can tell them some other time, but the longer you put it off, harder it will get.“

Clarke knew he was right. She had to do it now.

„I know. Thank you, Bellamy and I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble with that girl. Bye.“

She didn't wait for him to answer or say anything. She knew it was probably rude but at that moment a wave of bravery washed over her and she knew if she thought about it any longer she couldn't do it. She took a deep breath and walked to the backyard where everyone was chilling with empty plates in front of them.

„Dad this was the best barbecue ever.“ Anthony made a comment and everyone agreed. Okay. Here we go.

„Guys.“ she started, quietly, just as everyone started laughing at James pulling a funny face. They didn't hear her. „Guys.“ she said, this time louder.

Finally everyone turned their attention towards her and she felt a lump create in her throat. Great.

„Um...“ A deep breath. „I have to tell you something. It's important. And it will probably be a shock to everyone, but I am asking you to respect my decision that I've made about it and that you don't try talking me out of it. I have decided and no one can do anything about that.“

Everyone was quiet. You could probably hear a fly. Even James and Jack understood something important was going on and stopped fooling around. Clarke wish they continued.

„I...“ another deep breath. She closed her eyes. „I am pregnant.“

Shocked breaths.

Someone's fork or something fell to their plate.

„ _What?_ “

A chair was pulled back.

She opened her eyes. Fear was gliding through her body. Her fingers started to shake.

„I am pregnant and I am keeping the baby.“ Her voice was quiet which was an unusual thing for her. She made herself look over everyone's faces.

Dad. Shock. Pure shock.

Clarissa and Jasper. Also pretty shocked.

„Clarke, who's baby is it?“ Clarissa found her voice again, „Are you back together with—“

„No.“ she cut her mid-sentence. „It's not Michael's. His name is Bellamy.“

„When did you meet him?“ Thank you Clarissa. So much.

„That night. I met him that night and I slept with him. And I know that says a lot about me but I'd like to say that I've never been with anyone other than Michael and now Bellamy so I am not a slut even though this happened and please, I know you're going to judge me, but please, please, keep it to yourself.“

She made herself look at dad again. Disappointment was present in his eyes and that was the moment she started crying. Tears just spilled from her eyes, racing down her face. With trembling fingers she wiped them away. She needed to be strong for this.

No one said a word. She couldn't find the courage to look at grandpa. She just couldn't.

So she let her eyes wander to her mom.

Her face was blank. Smile that was there minutes ago was long forgotten. She opened her mouth to speak and Clarke prepared herself for the inevitable blow that was to come her way.

„I want to meet him.“ She said calmly.

„What?“ Clarke whispered.

„I want to meet Bellamy.“

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting extras every week as you request them. They will be short, back up stories. I already have 2 written, Bell telling his fiance Clarke is pregnant and The night Bell and Clarke met. You can request anything for me to write that's connected to the story and character, their backgrounds for example and excerpts from their lives and stuff like that!.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years back for another fandom and I gave up after 10 chapters but I got inspired to write it now and so I've decided to switch it to Bellarke because I could just see them in this situation! So, I hope you like it! It will be a bit different from the story, but I hope that won't put you away. Clark has siblings, they are one of the crucial points of the story so I've decided not to change that.  
> Anyways, I'll post the first chapter tomorrow and after that updates will be every week.


End file.
